


Breaking the Chains

by Chloeluvbooks



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: #hungergames #katniss #peeta #peeniss #catchingfire #mockingjay #everlark #everdeen #mellark #odesta, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloeluvbooks/pseuds/Chloeluvbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is being bullied and she needs a friend. That's where Peeta comes in. They will experience love, dishonesty, lost friendships, and heartbreak. Expect the unexpected because everything that can go wrong, will. Let's see how Katniss and Peeta break the chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A silent tear rolls down my check and onto the picture frame of the only person I'm sure I loved other than Prim. I quickly stand up from my bed and make my way over to my mahogany dresser to place the picture of my father back in its place of honor.

I go into my bathroom and take a warm shower letting the remains from my tears wash away under the warm rainfall. I silently wash myself and then step out.

I go to stand in front of my closet wondering what I should wear today. I don't even know why I try. I'm still going to get mean comments thrown at me even if I dressed like a Victoria Secret model. I sigh and then settle for a plain black tang top with a black hoodie my black skinny jeans and my black combat boots.

I quickly brush through my hair and then braid it to the side. I look at myself in the mirror. look like shit. I guess what everyone says is true. I don't even know why I'm still here. I mean sure I cut but it just doesn't take away much of the edge.

I've had more suicidal thoughts than I can count on two hands, but I've never acted on them. If I did what would happen to Prim? She's the only reason why I'm still here. She's the only one that cares about me. I put on my back pack and then head downstairs.i

"Good Morning little duck."

"Good morning Katniss! Effie said to mind your manners and that she left a cheese bun for you in the oven." I nodded my head and went over to the oven to retrieve the disgusting store-bought cheesebun that she left for me.

I give Prim a kiss on her forehead and then grabbed my car keys and headed for school. As I drove to school, like every other morning, I tried to think of what I could have done to deserve this kind of torture. It all started in Madison Middle School.

Glimmer Ryan and I were the best of friends. I don't exactly know what happened but she just abandoned me for a girl named Clove and together that's when they started to bully me. At first I didn't really pay it much attention because I thought that it was just Glimmer being mad at me for something that I would find out about later. Little did I know it would only get worse.

Throughout the entire junior and half of senior they managed to get me to crack. I used to live by a saying, 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent'. They started calling me names like, slut, bitch, and whore, and they started spreading nasty rumors about me.

I have not one friend that I can talk to. There is this girl named Madge who is kind enough to sit with me at least twice a month, but even she doesn't stay too long. She's still the only person who seems to not be repulsed by the mere thought of my name. I sigh as I pull into the school parking lot. I quickly step out of my car and attempt to walk into the school unnoticed, but of course Glimmer and her band of plastic had to come along and ruin that plan. "Hey little bitch," she said throwing me into a locker.

I wince as my shoulder came in contact with the hard metal of the lock.I swore to myself that one day I would break the hold that Glimmer had on me and stand up for myself, but I can't. The words just hit me like a ton of bricks no, and there's nothing I can do.

"Why are you still here? Didn't I ask you to kindly go kill yourself?," Glimmer said in a sickly sweet voice as her back up barbies laughed. "Believe me, I've tried," I mumbled. She pushes me harder into the locker."What was that!?" I quickly shake my head and keep my eyes on my shoes to avoid eye contact. I could totally take Glimmer if I wanted to- my dad taught me how to fight when he was still alive- hut I just don't want to cause any more problems. The bell rings for us to go to homeroom.

Glimmer pushes me to the floor. "Stay out of my way Katpiss,"she sneers, "and remember that no one likes a freak." She throws a wink over her shoulder and then she disappears around the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't stay here. I cannot stay here. But my spirit is too broken to even try and get up. I don't know why I do this to myself. I pick myself up off the floor and venture to homeroom. Room 316, Mrs. Seeder's class. 

As if it couldn't get any worse, Glimmer and her followers are in this homeroom too. If I didn't mention before, Glimmer's followers are Clove and Delly. I don't know what happened to Delly and Clove. They used to be such nice girls 

Clove was the quiet one who always had her nose in a text book and wore a little too much blue eye shadow. Delly was the perky one who was always so bubbly and nice and never stops talking. Now when she opens her mouth nothing but mean things come out. 

And what kills me even more is that Peeta Mellark, the boy that I've been madly in love with since forever, is Glimmer's boyfriend. I'm not even sure if he knows what she does to me. Peeta is such a nice guy and I honestly don't know what he sees behind all that plastic. 

I come to a halt in front of room 316. I knock quietly and then enter. As expected the moment I enter the room a blue slushy is thrown in my face. I don't know if it has something to do with the November air or if it's just me, but my body temperature drops rapidly. I just stand there like a fool shivering until I feel warm hands envelope me. 

"Hey! What is wrong with you people? She did nothing to you and you laugh at her! I mean seriously a slushy, how fucking original." I refuse to open my eyes, although I struggled not to when I recognize that the voice is Peeta. 

"Let's go Katniss. I won't allow you to waste your time on little shits like them" I silently gasp. I've never heard Peeta be so mean to people but I must say that it tugs at my heartstrings a little to hear him standing up for me. 

But they say that all good things come to an end because as he walks me out of the room and into the girls bathroom I come to a realization. Why would someone as perfect as Peeta waste their breath on something as useless as me? So that's when I stop him. 

"Peeta why are you doing this. I'm not exactly worth you wasting your breath on... so why don't you just go back to Glimmer and leave me the hell alone." I started out softly then started to shout. I know why he's doing this. He just pities me. 

"You're just doing this out of pity aren't you? Well I'm tell you something Mr. Perfect, I don't need your fucking pity and I most certainly don't need you and you plastic bitch of a girlfriend." I'm not aware that I am crying until I feel Peeta wipe the tears from my cheeks. 

He still has a look of shock on his face. "I don't need all of the bullying from someone who was supposed to be my best friend. And I don't need to fight the need to run my hands through your hair, or over your perfectly sculpted face. Oh and while we're at it please let's not forget that I really do not need your arms around me as I cry or to hear you whisper words of encouragement to me as I tell you how much times I was just... done!" 

I continue to sob as Peeta pulls me into his chest engulfing me in his warmth and the scent that I will never ever tire of. Cinnamon and sugar mixed with a muskier scent that is all him. 

He doesn't say anything, he just holds me and I let him. I pull away from him when I realize exactly what it was the I was doing. 

Without a second glance I take off towards my car and speed off. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when the school calls Haymitch and tells him.


	3. Chapter 2

I can't stay here. I cannot stay here. But my spirit is too broken to even try and get up. I don't know why I do this to myself. I pick myself up off the floor and venture to homeroom. Room 316, Mrs. Seeder's class. 

As if it couldn't get any worse, Glimmer and her followers are in this homeroom too. If I didn't mention before, Glimmer's followers are Clove and Delly. I don't know what happened to Delly and Clove. They used to be such nice girls 

Clove was the quiet one who always had her nose in a text book and wore a little too much blue eye shadow. Delly was the perky one who was always so bubbly and nice and never stops talking. Now when she opens her mouth nothing but mean things come out. 

And what kills me even more is that Peeta Mellark, the boy that I've been madly in love with since forever, is Glimmer's boyfriend. I'm not even sure if he knows what she does to me. Peeta is such a nice guy and I honestly don't know what he sees behind all that plastic. 

I come to a halt in front of room 316. I knock quietly and then enter. As expected the moment I enter the room a blue slushy is thrown in my face. I don't know if it has something to do with the November air or if it's just me, but my body temperature drops rapidly. I just stand there like a fool shivering until I feel warm hands envelope me. 

"Hey! What is wrong with you people? She did nothing to you and you laugh at her! I mean seriously a slushy, how fucking original." I refuse to open my eyes, although I struggled not to when I recognize that the voice is Peeta. 

"Let's go Katniss. I won't allow you to waste your time on little shits like them" I silently gasp. I've never heard Peeta be so mean to people but I must say that it tugs at my heartstrings a little to hear him standing up for me. 

But they say that all good things come to an end because as he walks me out of the room and into the girls bathroom I come to a realization. Why would someone as perfect as Peeta waste their breath on something as useless as me? So that's when I stop him. 

"Peeta why are you doing this. I'm not exactly worth you wasting your breath on... so why don't you just go back to Glimmer and leave me the hell alone." I started out softly then started to shout. I know why he's doing this. He just pities me. 

"You're just doing this out of pity aren't you? Well I'm tell you something Mr. Perfect, I don't need your fucking pity and I most certainly don't need you and you plastic bitch of a girlfriend." I'm not aware that I am crying until I feel Peeta wipe the tears from my cheeks. 

He still has a look of shock on his face. "I don't need all of the bullying from someone who was supposed to be my best friend. And I don't need to fight the need to run my hands through your hair, or over your perfectly sculpted face. Oh and while we're at it please let's not forget that I really do not need your arms around me as I cry or to hear you whisper words of encouragement to me as I tell you how much times I was just... done!" 

I continue to sob as Peeta pulls me into his chest engulfing me in his warmth and the scent that I will never ever tire of. Cinnamon and sugar mixed with a muskier scent that is all him. 

He doesn't say anything, he just holds me and I let him. I pull away from him when I realize exactly what it was the I was doing. 

Without a second glance I take off towards my car and speed off. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when the school calls Haymitch and tells him. 

So yay official chapter! Would've been longer but I have exams tomorrow so I have to go to bed so byee <3 Next chapter will be Peeta Pov okay? Okay.


End file.
